User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 21- Oceans
Main Plot: Jayley (In the girls locker room) Aqua: They should cancel gym class so bad! Jayley: I know! Megan: Uh supermodels called! They want their shorts back. Regina: It's too late though she stretched them out with her big fat ass (Jayley looks up and turns to Regina and Megan laughing) Aqua: Shut up Regina! You're just jealous. Regina: Uh no I am not ok? I'd rather not be fat! Aqua: Nobody is fat ok?! Regina:Oh whatever. Megan: Yeah. (Jayley sighs as she looks in the mirror) Aqua: You're not fat! Not even a bulge on your body. Jayley: Yes I am. Aqua: Uh no you're not. Don't ever listen to those bitches. Jayley: Ok. Aqua: Good now come on. (Aqua and Jayley leave) Opening Sub Plot: Kristen/Lila (The weekend at outside a mall) Lila & Kristen: 1, 2, 3! (Lila takes a picture of them then they look) Kristen: You're so pretty! Lila: You're so cute! Kristen: I am so glad I met you. Lila: I know right? Kristen: So I hear you and Jayden got back together? Lila: Yeah. I mean I still loved him, he still loved me. Kristen: And you seem to make a happy family. (Kristen and Lila laugh until Blaise, Moon, Andrew and Althea come over) Andrew: Hey Krissy. Kristen: Oh hi Andrew. Blaise: What's going on? Lila: Just a good friend of mine. Kristen: Hanging out! I gotta go. Lila: Ok. I'll drive you home. (Jayden, Traylor, Ariana, Autumn, Nathan, and Payson look at Kristen and Lila get in the car) Althea: Bitches! Third Plot: Nolan/Paxton (Monday at school) Nolan: Hey paxton. You really saved my life dude, I passed my history test thanks to you. Paxton: No problem. Nolan: We should hang sometime.I could return the favor. Paxton: Dude that's bitchin'! Nolan: Is there a girl you like? Paxton: No, but I'll let you know. We could hang today. Nolan: Ok since my girlfriend is busy. Paxton: So are my friends. Nolan: Great. Paxton: Cool. Main Plot: Jayley (In the cafeteria) Aqua: I have never seen you eat that way. Regina: Training for the overweight olympics maybe. Aqua: Ok you know what? (Aqua gets up and starts confronting Regina as Jayley leaves to go into the girls bathroom in a stall) Jayley: That should keep her distracted. (Jayley purges and starts throwing up in the toilet then wipes her mouth as she exits) Aqua: I took care of them for you. Where'd you go? Jayley: I just had to go to the bathroom really badly. But they are kinda right I did put on a few pounds lately. Aqua: Don't listen to Regina or Megan or their snobby jerk friends! Jayley: Whatever, do you want me to look good or not? Aqua: Yes! But you already do! Jayley: At least you said yes. (Jayley walks to class) Aqua: Stubborn. (Aqua follows Jayley) Sub Plot: Kristen/Lila (Kristen and Lila are talking by Kristen's locker) Kristen: What a bitch. Althea: Hey Kristen we need to talk. Blaise: And Lila so do we. (Lila walks over to her locker) Kristen: What?! Althea: You can't be best friends with her! Kristen: Excuse me? Autumn: Ever since last week you've been hanging around her more than us. Kristen: You're acting like I've replaced you. Payson: You have! So stop hanging with her! Kristen: Why cause she's pregnant? Grow up and go to hell! (They all leave and Kristen starts to cry) Lila: What's going on? Blaise: You and that stupid Sophomre! Lila: Don't call her stupid! Jayden: You seem to hang out with her more than us! Lila: Jayden I dumped you once don't make me do it again! Moon: I have to agree with them. Ariana: Totally! Traylor: Agreed. (Lila gets upset and walks out the school to her car) Blaise: Lila wait! Lila: Go to hell. (They all leave and Lila gets in her car and starts crying) Third Plot: Nolan/Paxton (The next day at school) Nolan: Hey Payson. Payson: Hey. Are you friends with a guy named Paxton Davies? Nolan: Yeah I guess you can say that. Payson: Well there's like something he's hiding. Nolan: Yeah I don't get what's with that dude! Payson: Wanna find out? Nolan: Hell yeah! Payson: Ask him. Nolan: What? Payson: I can't betray him. Find out yourself. Nolan: Alright. Main Plot: Jayley (In the girls bathroom Aqua comes in humming then she hears Jayley vomiting and sees her wipe her mouth as she comes out) Aqua: Were you just throwing up in there? Jayley: Yeah. Aqua: Eat something bad? Jayley: No. Aqua: Flu? Jayley: No. Aqua: Are you pregnant? Please don't be you're only 15. Jayley: No! Now why would you ask that? I'm not pregnant. Guess again. (Aqua stops to think) Aqua: No! Jayles you can't be serious! Jayley: Well first of diets don't work. It's just excercise and purge. Aqua: Purging is gross. Your hands are cold and you look pale. Jayley: But it works for me! Aqua: You need to eat now! Jayley: No! Do you not want me to lose weight?! Aqua: You've already lost a few pounds! You need help. Jayley: I said no! (Aqua leaves rolling her eyes) Sub Plot: Kristen/Lila (After school) Andrew: Oh crap. Althea: Hey! Thanks to your fertile friend Kristen hates us! Blaise: Well thanks to your little bitch friend Lila hates us. Autumn: You're the bitch! Althea: Yeah old lady! Jayden: Don't call her that! Payson: You don't call Kristen a bitch! Moon: Well your friend shouldn't call Lila fertile! Scissor freak! Althea: Fantasy geek! Ariana: Well you're mean ok?! Autumn: Better than being an uptight bitch who should shut her damn mouth. Nathan: See that?! (Jayden, Blaise, Moon, Ariana, Althea, Andrew, Autumn, Nathan and Payson all argue) Traylor: Shut up! We're not getting anywhere with this arguing. I mean we all hate eachother but Lila and Kristen now hate us we can't do this! Althea: He's right. We should apologize to them. Jayden: Agreed. Third Plot: Nolan/Paxton (At JavaStar) Nolan: You live in fostercare? Paxton: Who told you? Nolan: Nobody. I found a sheet of paper with your address. Paxton: Oh my god. Payson. Nolan: No! He don't tell me! Paxton: No I gave it to him. Nolan: Oh my god. Paxton: Are you mad? Nolan: I just can't believe you didn't tell me. (Paxton and Nolan leave) Nolan: Wait it was Darnell. He gave it to me. Paxton: That son of a bitch! Nolan: Oh no. Main Plot: Jayley Aqua: Hey! You know you two suck! Megan: Excuse me? Aqua: If you hadn't been calling Jayley those mean things she wouldn't be purging. Regina: Well excuse us for... (Aqua cuts her off) Aqua: Being a bitch? Nobody even needs to be excused for that. Regina: Fine we'll apologize to Jayley. Megan: What? Regina: This is for us. Megan: Whatever. Aqua: She really hates you for that! (Regina and Megan walk away) Regina: And we hate you guys too. Aqua: Glad to hear! Sub Plot: Kristen/Lila (At JavaStar) Lila: I can't believe how immature they were about us. Kristen: I know! It's almost as if we came out the closet and they're hating on lesbians. Lila: Yep. (Althea, Autumn, Andrew, Nathan, Jayden, Payson, Blaise, Moon, Ariana and Traylor come in) Andrew: Hey ladies. Lila: My cue to leave. Andrew: No no no. We're sorry. Althea: Especially me. Lila: It's cool now. Kristen: Yeah totally but Andrew get rid of that mustache. Andrew: What mustache? (Lila flicks whipped cream on Andrew's face) Andrew: Hey! (Everyone starts laughing) Jayden: Forgive me? Lila: Oh yeah but. (Kristen puts whipped cream on Jayden's face. Proceeding them to a food fight) Autumn: Fun times! Third Plot: Nolan/Paxton (The next day at school) Paxton: Darnell, you are a dead man! Darnell: Excuse me? Paxron: Don't play dumb! You've been wanting to expose me ever since you knew! Nolan: Some friend. Darnell: Oh get outta here. Nolan: No! Paxton: You can go to hell. Darnell: Dude. Nolan: Just shut up. Darnell: Why would I do that? Nolan: You can be a big jerk face. Paxton: Let's not forget Christian. (Paxton and Nolan walk away) Nolan: We cool? Paxton: Very. Main Plot: Jayley (In the girl's bathroom) Jayley: What are you 2 doing here? Regina: We're sorry we called you fat ok? Megan: Yeah. Aqua told us that it's our fault you're purging yourself. Jayley: What? How can I trust you won't tell the whole school? Aqua: I made them promise. Jayley: Wait Aqua. Aqua: Stop doing this! Ok? Regina: Ok we'll let you two work this out. Megan: Yeah. (Megan and Regina leave) Jayley: Why? Aqua: I don't want you to die! Ok? Jayley: Ok. Aqua: Good I'm gonna go. Jayley: Ok. (Aqua leaves then Jayley goes into a stall then comes out and wipes her mouth) Category:Blog posts